Her Worst Nightmare, His Best Dream
by Mandi Gurl
Summary: Buffy and Spike have been enemy's for so long. What happens when the supernatural handle thier relationship?


Her Worst Nightmare, His Best Dream  
  
By: Mandi  
  
  
  
My mind is working in overtime. It has gotten me into trouble before, and it looks like it may again. My name you ask, is Mayfork. Toby Mayfork. I am the man in your dreams. I am the very thing that causes you pain, fear and tears, as well as happiness and laughter. I am, in short, your worst nightmare and your best dream. I am her worst nightmare, his best dream. Don't you see where I am going with this? I believe you do.  
  
**Spike**  
  
I walk along the alleyway by the Bronze. Although she has been absent from this place for a while now, I am confident she will be here tonight. I can't explain this feeling, almost like something is telling me to come here, something far larger than myself. I walk the alleyway with clutched fists. I am not angry, just nervous I suppose. Not that it matters, this force inside me, it won't let up. I have to see her face.  
  
"Great" I mumble to myself. I see her in all her beauty standing there. Her blonde hair flowing down her back. "If I could only touch it" I think, but I stop. She is my bloody enemy for Christ's sake. I have this chip in my head. It prevents me from killing. You would think I would be angry, but strangely im not. I feel for what its worth, like im closer to her. So much closer to heaven. As close as a Vampire could get anyway.  
  
She keeps walking towards me and I know something is up. She is going to kick my ass. Whenever she advances on me, it is never to talk, and it certainly isn't anything you would ever cheer about, but she is still walking this way and the nervousness I felt before intensifies greatly.  
  
**Buffy**  
  
Im not so sure why im here. I haven't been here since High School. I feel led, controlled, taken advantage of. I guess it could be because I am tired. "Tiredness doesn't make you do stupid things" I remind myself. I keep walking slowly down this path. I can't make out the figure at the end, but I know enough to tell it is a man. A tall bleach blonde man. I pause.  
  
"Spike" I say aloud. My words echo off the walls and he stands there a moment. I don't think he knows I am talking to him. I say it again, although it is all involuntary. I do not want to speak aloud.  
  
He is running towards me now. I begin to cringe and bury my face in my hands. I hope he stops soon. He doesn't though. He just keeps on running and although every muscle in my body is telling me to run, I can't. I keep my feet firmly planted in the ground and I don't move an inch. He tackles me to the floor and kisses me. I don't like it at first but then my feelings change and I couldn't get enough of him. Like honey to my soul, he made me feel better. Then in a split second we were fighting. I remember getting this feeling of sheer repulsivness coursing through my veins as I kissed him towards the end. Something isn't right. Kissing my enemy?  
  
**Mayfork**  
  
I am the master of all the lovers on this earth. I pick and choose who is together and who is apart. It is rather entertaining don't you think? So many people to play like puppets. My own secret collection of dolls. Pull a string, and they jump. They all jump just for me.  
  
**Spike**  
  
Im lying on top of Buffy. She kicks me off her and I don't understand. I try to do what a normal person would do, talk it out, but she yells at me to stay away and because I want her to be happy I do. I leave here there. Bewildered and scared I walk home. I see Willow on the way. I tell her what happened and she gets a look on her face. She is thinking.  
  
"I'll look into it," She says. I thank her and she walks on. I walk on too. It's almost 2AM. I wonder what Willow is doing out so late but shrug it off.  
  
~Next Night~  
  
I wake up and look at the clock in the corner. Its 6PM. Because its fall, the sun is already down. Its dark and I get that feeling again. I need to see her. I try to get up and walk out of the door but my eyes are drawn to the figure in the hallway. It's her. She is here waiting for me to wake. I don't know what has been going on the past day but I do know that I love her and right now, I feel I really need her. Does she need me?  
  
This time its different. She is the one walking to me. She isn't running. I figure she just wants to take it slow. She stops right in front of me and I blink a few times. She moves closer.  
  
**Buffy**  
  
I had this urge to kiss Spike so I came here. I am kissing him now. As fast as the urge came however, it is gone now and I get that crawling sensation in my skin. It feels like small insects have made camp inside me. I push away and he growls at me. I start to run but he catches me and tries to kiss me again. I can't. I try to run free but this urge comes over me once again to kiss him. I do so with such passion. I feel like I love him. No sooner had my lips touched his, the urge vanished. This time when I push away he stops me and pulls me to the floor.  
  
"What's going on?" He asks me quietly. His eyes are tearing and I wonder if they are really red tinted like Angels were.  
  
"I don't know" I confess to him. "I don't love you," I say, although at the moment I am unsure. He cringes. I have hurt him.  
  
He lets go of me and throws his loose floor tile across the room. It shatters on the floor in a million pieces. I feel the hot tears streaming down my face as he throws yet another tile. I run until I get all the way home.  
  
**Mayfork**  
  
Another entertaining encounter. I snicker to myself as I replay the image in my head. "I don't love you" I hear echoing about. I clutch my side and laugh till it hurts. Humans, Vampires, are all alike. All very controllable and spontaneous, so full of emotion.  
  
**Willow**  
  
I flip through the last book and still nothing. I know what's going on. Buffy came to me last night and told me how she felt. Emotion Demon. I can't find a way to get it to go away. I don't even know where to start. Giles is in England and won't pick up his phone and Xander, he has been unreachable for days. Him and Anya have been alone most times lately, and I don't want to intrude.  
  
**Spike**  
  
I walk silently to her house. I know its alittle late to be walking there. It is almost 1AM but something tells me she is awake. That strange feeling isn't behind my going there tonight. I just want to talk to her. I want to see what she thinks of it all. Is she being forced to me too? She does not seem to like it too much. I think it might be a force higher than us. An Evil maybe? Who knows?  
  
I get to her house and the light is on. I take relief in that. I know I at least won't wake her. I ring the doorbell and she comes in her robe and PJ's.  
  
"Spike" She says a bit bewildered. "It's late"  
  
"For you" I say and she smiles.  
  
"Come in" She says and moves aside.  
  
"Something strange is happening Buffy" I whisper. Dawn is asleep.  
  
"I know, Willow is on it" she replies. I sit there on her couch. The feeling of normal torment that was forced on me to kiss her is not there, but I feel the urge to kiss her. I believe it is my own will this time. I start to move towards her and she moves towards me and we meet. It's almost like it was straight out of a storybook. My storybook. She pulls away and looked at me.  
  
"That wasn't whatever is pulling us together," She says.  
  
"I know" I breathe. She looks astounded at herself.  
  
**Mayfork**  
  
It's not suppost to work this way. A Vampire and a Slayer. My Puppets have become void. They no longer create fun if they fall for each other on their own. Where is the hate they are suppost to feel. Damn it. Damn everyone. Damn them.  
  
**Willow**  
  
I found the reason they are attracted. His name is Mayfork. Toby Mayfork. He was a Vampire before he became a Demon of Forbidden Loves. He thought, with Buffy a Slayer, and Spike, a Vampire he would be able to mess up their lives but it backfired. It brought them together. Mayfork was killed because of that, but now what about Buffy and Spike? I have to get to them.  
  
**Buffy**  
  
I think I love him. Something I never thought I would be saying. Angel was different. Angel had a soul but Spike, he doesn't. We are inches from each other and the doorbell rings. It's Willow.  
  
"Hey you guys!" She says. "Mayfork was the force that was doing this to you but you killed him"  
  
I am very confused but Spike seems to know all about Mayfork and didn't believe he didn't pick up on it sooner.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone" She says and slips out.  
  
"Spike?" I question.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I ummm. I love you," I say. I have never been so sure of anything in my life.  
  
He doesn't say anything. Instead, his eyes fill with tears and he kisses me. Such a wonderful kiss.  
  
Check back for the next story in the series. 


End file.
